A Sweet And Salty Filled Holiday
by BrandNewEyes929
Summary: When Sonny gets teased by her classmates from not liking candy canes, can a certain blonde, blue eyed boy help? Oneshot. For my Secret Sister, Bekah, AriSkyWriter.


_Hey guys! Did you miss me? (Haha, it's ok, I know you guys didn't ;P) Well, anyway, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I feel really bad._

_Yes, I know that this is really late, but I was supposed to post this a few days ago, but I have had headaches, maybe I should stop my almost all day marathons of Glee._

_Ok, so this one shot is for TeddyLuver's Secret Sister thing. You might have read some entries from your fellow fanfictioners, you might have not. So, I will describe it briefly. This Secret Sister thing was organized by the amazing TeddyLuver, she assigns you someone to dedicate your one shot for, the person I got was AriSkyWriter or Bekah, and that person that you are assigned gets to pick at least 3 prompts, Bekah's prompts were Popcorn and Peanut M&M's._

_I think this one shot is really.. bad since I wrote it last minute._

_I don't know you that well Bekah, but I'm a big fan of your stories, and I hope you like this._

_I apologize for the really long AN. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, popcorn, peanut M&M's, the holiday Christmas, and anything else mentioned in this one shot._

_*Oh and all the italics are **all **of Sonny's thoughts and flashback by the way.*_

* * *

**A Sweet and Salty Filled Holiday**

**By: BrandNewEyes929**

Candy Canes: a peppermint flavored, hard cane-shaped stick, with red and white strips. It's classic favorite to everyone during the holidays.

But, not everybody likes the traditional candy canes, peppermint bark, and the other treats that are for the holiday season.

Twelve year old Sonny Munroe from L.A. Middle school in California is one of those people who aren't familiar with the customary holiday treats. It just wasn't her 'cup of tea.'

Her family has a tradition over the holidays. Instead of eating candy canes peppermint bark etc. They eat buttery popcorn and peanut M&M's.

Hmm.. that's different, right?

It's December 22nd, meaning its children's last day of school until after the New Year.

Mrs. Williams' seventh grade class is having a little Christmas celebration in their classroom.

Yeah, it's a little chaotic with fifteen seven year olds yelling and running around the decorated classroom, making a mess with their snacks.

Mrs. Williams is passing out the classic peppermint candy canes to everyone; of course everybody took one.

Well maybe not _everybody_.

* * *

"Sonny, are you sure you don't want a candy cane?" Mrs. Williams asked Sonny sweetly holding a candy cane, facing the small brunette.

She nodded. "No thank you" Sonny replied politely.

"I don't like candy canes."

Suddenly, the noise stopped and everyone turned to Sonny with a face of shock.

The sight was a bit frightening to Sonny, with kids whispering to each other, and fifteen pairs of eyes staring at her.

One of Sonny's fellow classmates approached the brunette. "What the heck? How can you not like candy canes? Everyone does." The girl, named Bekah asked with a stern look on her face.

"I don't know, I just never ate them." Sonny replied with a nervous look on her face.

"Why? Everyone likes candy canes. Who wouldn't?" Another girl asked, named Willow (or Wills) asked Sonny, walking next to Bekah.

"My family always ate pretzels and peanut M&M's." Sonny replied, trying to be brave.

The classroom fell into an awkward silence with everyone staring at Sonny with a confused face.

Then, someone blurted out "You're so weird!" pointing towards Sonny.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

More and more voices filled the room, along with loud laughter.

"Ok! That is enough! You should know that it is not nice to tease other people!" Mrs. Williams said sternly to the kids. "Especially you Abbie, Alexa, and Teddy. Now, carry on."

Some had a face full of guilt, others smirked. Then, they went back to what they were originally doing.

Sonny's face looked like she was going to cry, but, thankfully she didn't.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Her teacher said to her with a caring look and patted her shoulder.

Sonny got her lunch box from the coat closet, and walked to her desk.

She took out a small plastic bag full of mini pretzels and another plastic bag full of various colored peanut M&M's.

The brunette ate the snacks in peace; she remembered what her Mother said to her one day:

"_Remember Sonny, don't let others put you down, be the bigger person."_

Suddenly, someone approached Sonny's desk, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi Sonny." Chad, her classmate waved to her with a grin.

Sonny was a bit shocked; she wouldn't think Chad would talk to her (and know her name)since he is the most popular in the class, and he is trying to get into a new show called 'Mackenzie Falls' in Hollywood.

The brunette actually had a slight crush on Chad, ever since she saw him in Kindergarten.

They never really talked until right now, and she didn't know why Chad was here, she thought he would be the one who teased her and talked about her behind her back.

"Umm, Hi Chad!" Sonny said to him nervously. _Don't stare at him; he'll think you're a lunatic or something and you really don't want to get lost in him eyes, his amazing bright blue eyes. Remember what happened? _Her conscience warned her and she thought of what happened.

_Flashback:_

_It was spring time, everyone was outside enjoying the fresh spring air. _

_Chad was playing some football with his friends on the big field._

_The bright sun hit him just right with his sandy blonde hair shining and his bright blue eyes have become even brighter than ever. _

_Sonny got lost in them, even though he was far away from where she is, on the other side of the field, chasing after her friend. _

_That moment made Sonny trip on air and fall on the ground and sprain her ankle. After that she was known as 'Klutzy Sonny.' _

_But, that was last year, even though people still call her that._

_End of Flashback._

"Sonny?" Chad asked waving his hand in front of her face, disrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized with her cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"It's ok." Chad smiled.

"Uh, what are you doing here anyway?" Sonny asked him sweetly.

Chad looked at her. "I just wanted to say," he paused. "I thought it was cool that you like popcorn and peanut M&M's instead of candy canes. It's different, I like that." He said with his eyes sparkling. _Sigh._

_Is this really happening? I need to pinch myself._ Sonny thought and pinched herself in the arm.

"Ow!" Sonny exclaimed from the slight pain. Chad had a weird look on his face. _I didn't mean to pinch yourself literally! Now he thinks you're a lunatic!_

"Why did you just pinch yourself?" Chad asked her.

"Uhh, no reason! I just saw an um, ant on my arm! It's gone now.." Sonny lied to Chad with her voice going up a slight octave.

Chad chuckled. "You're funny." He smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard." Sonny joked. _That joke was horrible!_

"Wait.. what were we talking about again?" Chad asked her remembering the reason he came here.

"Oh! You were telling me how you liked how I like popcorn and peanut M&M's instead of candy canes. I guess we digressed a bit." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" Chad remembered. They both laughed.

"Well, thank you for that comment about this." Sonny said and held up her two bags of popcorn and peanut M&M's.

"No problem." Chad smiled.

"So, um, you want some?" Sonny asked him, hopeful that he would say yes.

"Sure!" He replied and pulled up a chair to Sonny's desk.

So, they split Sonny's popcorn and peanut M&M's and talked about who knows what until the day was over.

That was just the beginning of their friendship, which quickly became into something more

Who knew snacks that were sweet and salty could bring two people closer?

* * *

_So, did you like it? I hope you did, especially you Bekah. ;)_

_What was your favorite part?_

_Well, I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! Wish you all an awesome 2011!_

_Review!.. Well, if you want to prove me wrong that this one shot wasn't crappy. ;)_

_Love, _  
_Nicole :)_


End file.
